Subtract. $5.58 - 2 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}5.58 - 2\\\\ &=5.58 - 2.00\\\\ &=558\text{ hundredths} - 200\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=358\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3.58 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $.$ ${5}$ $8$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${5}$ $.$ ${5}$ ${8}$ $-$ $2$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $.$ $5$ $8$ $5.58 - 2 = 3.58$